


Always

by HarmMarie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmMarie/pseuds/HarmMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG-1 always came home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

SG-1 always came home.

It was like a universal constant.

Sometimes it took while and sometimes they came back injured or individually, but they always came back.

Like their first mission. They were not even a complete team but they returned with moments to spare and a lot of grateful people including one former First Prime. It seemed to start a trend after that.

Sometimes a member of the team is dragged home, like when Daniel played Tantalus and Jack all but pushed him through the wormhole.

They have come home after weeks of being missing, on the verge of being declared dead. There was even that time they disobeyed orders and left, saving the world. Daniel came back to the alpha site alone that time, but the rest of the team soon returned home as well.

There was also a time when for 100 days, Jack O'Neill was trapped off world while Sam Carter drove herself into the ground to find a way to rescue him and Teal'c almost suffocated carrying it out. But they came home.

One time Daniel came home and everyone thought for sure it was the last time. He died slowly from radiation poisoning received off-world. He vanished later in a wash of light. We thought then that he would never return home, but he did. A little less than a year later he returned, minus his memory, but that returned with time.

SG-1 returned from impossible circumstances so many times that people at the SGC lost track. It became the inside joke of the SGC. "Of course they will be back, its SG-1." "It may take awhile but SG-1 always comes home."

They were three days over due when the General authorized SG-3 to go on a rescue mission. Attempts at radio contact over those three days had failed and a UAV sent out on the last day showed a Gould presence on the previously unoccupied world. It was decided that SG-1 just needed an extra hand.

Hours later the IDC received was SG-3's. The snake was gone but they needed assistance returning. SG-3 and SG-6 walked through the gate, stretchers held between them. Four blanket covered stretchers. What they brought back that day was barely recognizable but later it was determined that they were in fact the remains of SG-1. No tricks, no last minute escapes, no ascension loopholes, just bodies. But they came home.

SG-1 always came home.


End file.
